iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Devektra
'Devektra '''was a Garde on Lorien and was a popular singer and performer in the early stages of her career. She was a love interest of Sandor briefly before the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien. Physical Appearance and Traits Devektra was a very vibrant character and different to other Loric, like Sandor, and felt that the pair of them did not belong on Lorien. She often wears different kinds of clothing and appears to change her hairstyles daily; she has been known to wear an electric white wig while performing. During her performances she enhances the atmosphere of her audience though her Legacies which allow her to manipulate light and sound waves. She is also very popular and has an entourage, including her friend Mirkl, who follows her everywhere. Biography Sandor first meets Devektra in The Chimæra, a nightclub in Capital City, where she was performing at. Sandor bursts into the dressing room in desparation when hiding from one of his academy professors. He is instantly star struck as he is a big fan of her music, Devektra seems impressed by Sandor's breaking of the law, sneaking into a club when he is underage. Devektra later reveals that she could sense Sandor in the crowd before she met him, picking up his hopes and fears through her Telepathy. Devektra later sees Sandor, working to fix The Grid in the city and invites him to her Quartermoon festivity performance. Although technically not allowed to leave the Lorien Defence Academy at night, Sandor steals a Mentor Cêpan's ID band and sneaks out the the night club to see Devektra. She is nervous when they meet beforehand and she admits that she feels that something terrible is going to happen. They share an intimate telepathic conversation where Devektra tells him that they are alike, that she told him to come to her dressing room because she knew he'd make her feel less alone, and that she knew he was like her before she met him. The pair share a brief kiss before Devektra disappears. When Devektra performs, she sings a sad song of love and loss about Lorien, for Sandor. Sandor notices her eyes sparkling with tears. Soon after the nightclub explodes, bombed in the first wave of Mogadorian fire. Many are killed in the blast but Devektra manages to escape. She is quick to realize that the planet is under attack and says her final goodbye to Sandor as they share a hug before she leaves to find some of her Garde friends to try and stop the invasion. Later, when Sandor retrieves Number Nine, he is attacked by a Mogadorian and they are almost killed when before Devektra neutralizes the Mogadorian with her sound manipulation; however, she does not reveal herself. She almost certainly died fighting the Mogadorians during the Invasion. ''(The Last Days of Lorien) Powers and Skills Telekinesis As with all Garde. Light Manipulation Used to create a dazzling, hypnotic light show during her performances. Sound Manipulation Used to create different sound sensations during her performances. Telepathy Can read peoples thoughts and have mental conversations with others. Invisibility (most likely) The ability to turn invisible, used during the kiss and while attacking the Mogadorian. Color Manipulation (most likely) Used to change colors by will, used to paint the white polka dots in Devektra's hair. Relationships Sandor Sandor and Devektra made a close connection due to the fact that they were different from everyone else. On the night that they first met, Sandor's thoughts had been drifting towards her and she knew, before she had met him, that they were the same. Sandor and Devektra share an intimate telepathic conversation before her performance and a kiss. However the Mogadorian began their lethal assault and Devektra says a final goodbye before she leaves to help fight the Invasion. She finds Sandor again briefly and saves his life from an attacking Mogadorian. Quotes "Thanks, but you know, they lock those doors for a reason- to keep big fans out." "What, you've never seen a girl putting makeup on her legs before?" "You gonna tell me what you're doing in my dressing room? I don't need to call security, do I?" "Now, that's funny." "I think that this little fellow's way too young to be here. It looks to me like he was about to get kicked out for being underage and snuck in here looking for a place to hide. We've got a lawbreaker on our hands. And you know how I feel about lawbreakers..." "Love them! Such a naughty little Cepan." "My third Legacy. The dull one I don't like to mention. i can always tell the difference between Garde and Cepan." "Oh, cheer up. I don't care if you're a Cepan. Anyway, I'm just kidding, thank the Elders. What a boring third Legacy that would be. My real third Legacy is much more exciting." "What it is about a man in a dress?" "What exactly are you doing up there anyway? I’ve always wondered what those poles were for.” “Great Elder Prophecy, threat to Lorien, eternal vigilance, blah blah blah. Aliens are going to land tomorrow and take us all back to their home planet to clean their toilets unless you fix that box up there right this second!” “It’s like standing waist-deep in a rushing river and trying to catch a million tiny floating leaves as they race past you. Some of them you catch. Most of them you don’t.” "I knew you would make me feel less alone. Especially tonight. I can feel like something terrible is about to happen." "There are people who need you more than I do right now." "We were never perfect. There's no such thing as perfect. But it's not too late for us. We still can be good." “We were never perfect. There’s no such thing as perfect. But it’s not too late for us. We can still be good.” “We were never perfect. There’s no such thing as perfect. But it’s not too late for us. We can still be good.” Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien Casualties Category:Loric Garde